villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Siren Head
Siren Head is a hostile cryptid and urban legend created by artist Trevor Henderson. He's a tall mysterious humanoid creature known for his odd appearance and the various sounds that echo out of his head. As his name suggests, his head is a pair of sirens with mouths that he uses to kill any victim that are unfortunate to come across him. Biology Siren Head is a 40-foot-tall humanoid creature with a heavily emaciated, near-skeletal frame covered in dried, mummified flesh the color of rusty metal. his limbs are disproportionally long and thin, with arms as long as his legs, ending in huge, bony hands. Where his head and neck would be is a thin pole of flesh with two sirens attached to him (hence the name), and several black wires snaking around his "neck" and into his upper shoulders. These speakers are the only metal parts of his body, fused to the neck by tendrils of skin and capable of swiveling around it much like the head of an owl. Some images depict Siren Head's speakers with toothy, lipless jaws and a long, retractable tongue, though Henderson has said that the teeth are only visible on a certain radio frequency. True to his name, Siren Head's speakers can play various types of loud noises, typically air raid sirens, garbled music, or emergency broadcasts. As expected, Siren Head is very hostile and dangerous. Siren Head is mainly located in rural towns and wooden areas. The victims of Siren Head are lost travelers, hikers, and even little children. If the sounds of someone in distress are released, it can be a method of Siren Head trying to lure the victims into the woods. Since Siren Head can blend in very well with trees, people do not even notice Siren Head, so he could make his brutal attack at any time, and capture his victims, while the screams of the victims are being played from Siren Head's sirens. Sightings The first sighting of Siren Heard occurred in 1966, when a family on vacation in Arizona Desert captured an image of Siren Head near two telephone poles. Twenty years later, on July 16, 1995, Chad and his friends were hiking in the woods of Tanyard Creek, where they found Siren Head to be lurking. According to Chad, his friends got snatched by something gigantic striding through the trees, which mimicked their voices. Chad was found alive with a few injuries, while the friends were gone, either taken or killed by Siren Head. In total, there have been nine reports of Siren Head, all of the stories got released by the victims. Such as a photo of Siren Head in Indiana, where citizens started disappearing, and Siren Head appeared on the streets of Indiana. Although, these incidents are not the first depictions of Siren Head. Ancient cave paintings of Siren Head depicting him engaged in combat with ancient humans have been found all over the continent of North America, which indicates that Siren Head is not a new species on earth. There have been also sightings of creatures that resemble Siren Head, but they lack similar features, though these sightings could also just be the same Siren Head shapeshifting into different forms to adapt to new environments as Trevor confirmed that Siren Head is the only one of his species when he responded to an ask on Tumblr about his creations possibly being part of a species; he name drops Siren Head, Long Horse, Bonesworth and Mr. Mascot as a few of the monsters that are the only one of their kind. For example, a photo of Siren Head got leaked, where Siren Head appears to be having a head of the streetlight, in which Siren Head is trying to blend in with the other streetlights. It is very possible that Siren Head has the ability to transform into various structures, in order to resemble and lure his victims. However, there are theories that Siren Head is actually a hostile species, that there used to be a lot of similar-same creatures as Siren Head, which are now deceased, and Siren Head is the last remaining member of his species and is always on the move to survive. In video games A video game developer created a video game named Siren Head, where the player, portraying a forest ranger, is supposed to escape from Siren Head inside of the woods while searching for a missing hiker. At the beginning of the game, the player starts at two ramps with their car. The player then turns around and explores the woods. Further on, the player sees various scratch marks along the ground and a few items such as a backpack and a t-shirt covered in bushes. At the end of the woods, the player finds the mutilated dead traveler with blood on the ground. Once the player turns around, Siren Head appears behind the player. Siren Head would start chasing the player with releases of various sounds playing through his sirens, slashing his claws when he gets close to the player. The player's goal is to run away back into the car and escape Siren Head. If Siren Head gets close enough to the player, glitch-effects would start appearing, and Siren Head would eventually grab the player and kill them instantly. Powers and Abilities *'Mimicry': Siren Head has the ability to release sounds of news broadcasts, human conversations, sirens, and screams. One report claims that Siren Head was able to kill a group of people by mimicking their friend’s voices. *'Strength': It is believed that Siren Head is extremely powerful due to his size. Siren Head is able to break down trees or various heavy objects whenever he wants. *'Speed': In one sighting of Siren Head, a couple reported that Siren Head can be super-fast. The couple were driving home, until they saw the graveyard. They ended up checking out the grave, where they saw Siren Head. According to the woman, Siren Head started running towards them at an extreme speed rate. *'Stealth': Some say, that Siren Head is a stronger-moving relative of trees, which is the reason why Siren Head can blend inside of a forest or behind a tree. He can stay motionless for days at a time to blend in with his surroundings, with Trevor mentioning on his Tumblr that Siren Head can cling to ceilings sometimes to make his body blend in with the wires and look like a PA system, stating that he might’ve used this tactic to take several people in Detroit. *'Transformation': Siren Head appears to be a shapeshifter, being able to transform his head into actual sirens and street lamp-lights, with Trevor mentioning on his Tumblr that Siren Head was once possibly able to disguise himself as a piece of home furnishing or pipes in the walls to kidnap a family of four. Gallery Images Siren-Head.jpg Sirenhead.jpg SirenHead.jpg|Siren Head in Arkansas, 1995. S-Head.jpg Siren 6.jpg S-Head Grafitti.jpg|Graffiti of Siren Head. S-Head Primal.jpg|A cave drawing of Siren Head, showing that he has existed in the universe since ancient times. TheSirenHead.jpg|Siren Head at a graveyard. Sirenhead facts.jpg|Various official facts about Siren Head. SirenHead2.jpg S-Head 3.jpg|Siren Head in Crewdson, Indiana. Screenshot 2019-11-23-09-43-19-1-1.png|Photograph of Siren Head from 2019. Screenshot 2019-11-16-09-04-28-1-1-1.png|Siren Head far off in the distance. TheSiren.jpg Screenshot 2020-01-06-18-34-10-1-1.png|Siren Head walking in a forest. S-Head Badge.jpg|Art of Siren Head. Videos Who is Siren Head? Investigating the Mysterious Siren Head Sightings Siren Head Original Voice Trivia *Siren Head was created by Trevor Henderson, who is known for making various bizarre creatures over the internet. His other creations include Cartoon Cat, the Country Road Creature, the Bridge Worms, The Man with the Upside-Down Face and the Long Horses. *The only parts of Siren Head that are manmade are his sirens and wires, which are fused to his dry and mummified skin. *When asleep, Siren Head produces white noise. *There was a theory that there is more than one Siren Head, some possibly with different head pieces. Trevor later deconfirmed that theory, saying that Siren Head is the last of his kind. *On Twitter, Trevor posted an artwork of Siren Head, calling him the “patron saint of going missing without a trace, of creeping dread, of bad things coming”. Interestingly, the artwork features an iteration of Siren Head with an additional third smaller siren on his neck as opposed to the usual two-headed design. Navigation Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Giant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Monsters Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Grey Zone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Kidnapper Category:Urban Legends Category:Symbolic Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful